


A Drink Interrupted

by CaptainRexika



Series: General Turboslut [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bail is disappointed, Cody is mentioned - Freeform, Gen, Obi-Wan is salty af, Obi-Wan just wants to flirt and drink in peace, anakin is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRexika/pseuds/CaptainRexika
Summary: Bail manages to get in the way of Obi-Wan's plans. This is why Obi-Wan dislikes senators so much. Also Obi-Wan learns an interesting fact about himself.





	A Drink Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Bail joins the AU and adds a spicy flavor. Let me know if I kept him in character well enough.

Despite his tolerance for the stuff, Obi-Wan wasn’t really one to drink. Sure, there were (increasingly many) times during Anakin’s apprenticeship that he felt the only thing that would get him from one moment to the next without Falling was a nice stiff drink, but he never heeded that niggling voice at the back of his mind. He was a better Jedi than that, had been trained better than that, and there were better solutions to his problems, better ways to take his mind off his problems, than getting drunk and making a fool of himself. 

He was availing himself of one of his favorite pastimes, flirting outrageously with a senator’s aide from Ryloth, slowly working his way up to an invitation to the young lady’s rooms for the night, when a polite but loud cough from behind him caught their attention. From the dramatic widening of the young woman’s eyes, Obi-Wan knew it was someone of some importance, so with a small sigh, he plastered a charming half smile on his face, and swiveled around to greet the cock blocking interloper.

Bail Organa stood behind him, an equal parts scandalized and amused glint lighting his chocolate brown eyes though he mostly managed to look very disapproving. Obi-Wan felt his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Bail was the last person he expected to be making inroads into his occasional dalliances. The two of them had an understand, and the understanding was that Obi-Wan generally left Bail's aides alone when he went of a flirting rampage, and in return, Bail was good for an alibi or two when needed. Was there some emergency he was as of yet unaware of that would have the man deviate from their unspoken rules of engagement? Though that line of thought didn’t quite explain the disapproving and slightly disappointed look on his erstwhile friend’s face. Directing his gaze to the young woman, and with a soft, kind voice, Bail said, “You’d better go on home, Aola. This one’s a married man.” 

The young woman, Aola, drew in a startled breath (though she wasn't the only one doing so, thank you very much!) and, with one last disgusted look shot in Obi-Wan’s direction, took Bail’s advice and promptly left. Bail gingerly claimed Aola’s vacated seat and had the nerve to watch him with sympathetic eyes.  


Well.

“That was incredibly unpleasant of you, Senator,” Obi-Wan said after nursing his drink for several moments. Bail chuckled and waved the bartender over, ordering his own drink.

“The truth is at times unpleasant, my friend, but you know me well enough to know that my morals would not allow me to act any other way.” 

Obi-Wan barely refrained from scoffing.

“I’m not married, Senator Organa. I’m a _Jedi_. In case you forgot.”

Bail did not refrain from scoffing.

“My office recently logged your twentieth planetary marriage to a certain clone Commander...Cody you know him? That's ten over what the Senate requires to make a marriage legal Republic wide. Congratulations, Master Kenobi, you’re a married man.”  


Denial was something Obi-Wan was very familiar with. He employed it most often where Anakin was concerned, especially after he’d come back from “visiting” Padme. He would very much like to use it now, ignore the fact that he was legally married to his incredibly attractive commander, the very same commander who wouldn’t give him the time of day. Did he know Cody, Bail asked. Ha!  


A part of him imagined he could hear Master Qui-Gon laughing at him right now, the green of his eyes wild with amusement as his old Master watched and waited to see how his silly little apprentice would get out of this latest mishap. Obi-Wan scowled into his drink, not knowing whether he wanted to shake his fist at Bail, Qui-Gon, or himself. Did he know Cody, indeed.  


“—twenty planetary marriages seems...excessive, don’t you think, Obi-Wan?”

He blinked owlishly. 

“I’m sorry?”

Bail sighed, placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and Obi-Wan suddenly realized that he was in the middle of an intervention of some sort. “I said marriage ceremonies are an excellent way to show someone you love them, but twenty seems excessive even to me.”

“E-Excuse me? Love? I don’t...Cody and I are-”

Bail held up a hand, and Obi-Wan stuttered to a stop, knowing the man was deliberately misunderstanding his meaning. He wasn’t in love with Cody! He was a Jedi, for Force’s sake! He just wanted into the man’s pants, couldn’t anyone understand that? 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me, my friend, I understand. Your secret is safe with me.” Bail stood, clapped him firmly on the shoulder once, and left. Obi-Wan sighed, knocked back the remainder of his drink, and ordered two more, stronger than that one. 

Married. Just great. Anakin was going to love this. 


End file.
